Teddy bear -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: When Phil manges to cover Dan's teddy bear in Fanta, meaning it has to take a trip to the cleaners. what will happen when Phil takes it's place as Dan's teddy bear in bed. M rated. please read and review


Phil sighed softly as he shifted slightly in the iron grip Dan had around him. How had he gotten into this situation? Oh yeah, it was that teddy bears fault. Phil had been cleaning when he had accidentally knocked Dan's bear into a large puddle Fanta, that he really should have cleaned up first. He quickly tried to save the bear, hoping Dan hadn't seen what had happened. Too late. Dan looked heart broken seeing his soggy bear being held by it's paw, while liquid dripped from it. Phil had quickly said they'd send it too the cleaners to be washed, but Dan still looked so sad. Phil had then said he would do anything his friend wanted. The brown haired boys face lit up at this, as many ideas obviously came into his mind. So that's why Phil was currently being cuddled like a teddy bear by his best friend. not that Phil minded this at all.

Dan chuckled hugging Phil tightly as he tried to sleep "I don't even feel bad" Dan said squeezing Phil

Phil grumbled slightly "I understand I said anything, but why did I have to be your teddy bear?"

"cause you got mine all wet and sticky" Dan said giggling at his choice of words "and you'll continue to be my bear till mine is clean" Dan clarified running his fingers along Phil's chest blindly

Phil shivered slightly "but still" he whined, pouting slightly "it's weird"

"I don't care, you're weird for leaving a puddle of Fanta on the ground" Dan said resting his head on Phil's arm

"it wasn't me that left it there, it was you" he grumbled, snuggling up to Dan slightly. he hated to admit it but he was loving having Dan this close to him.

Dan shrugged "I can't sleep with put something to cuddle" Dan said quietly burying his face into the pillow beside him so he let go of Phil

Phil whimpered softly, blushing as he realized the noise that had just escaped his lips "I, uh...you can keep hugging me if you want" he said shyly.

Dan looked at Phil in the darkness. Dan sat up and moved so he had a arm and leg draped over Phil " thanks Philly" Dan said kissing Phil's cheek

Phil blushed a darker shade of red, silently thanking the darkness. if Dan saw him blushing like this we would probably be really weirded out.

Dan yawned closing his eyes trying to dream of anyone but Phil. Dan was worried he would wake up with morning wood. Dan turned so he was on his side with his bare back pressed to Phil.

Phil did the same, sleeping was a good idea. except that wasn't going to happen now. having Dan's bare back pressed against his was making him think of some pretty interesting images. and before he knew it, there was a large bulge forming in his trousers. he squirmed slightly, making the mistake of placing his hand there, which of course, only made his problem worse.

Dan couldn't sleep but instead sat there silently listening to Phil stressed breathing. curiously Dan wondered what was wrong.

Phil tried to suppress a moan as he lightly ran his fingers over his clothed erection. he knew he shouldn't be doing this but his thoughts about Dan were too much to handle.

Dan shuffled pushing his back further against Phil, trying to be closer to the older boy.

Phil's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Dan move closer. he was awake?. Phil let a small moan escape his lips, instantly regretting it.

Dan turned to face Phil hearing him moan. Dan thoughts clicked and he bit his lip. Dan ran his hand to Phil's which was placed over his dick. " want help?" Dan asked innocently as he breathed on Phil's neck

Phil looked at Dan with lust filled eyes "y-yes" he stuttered. he was so embarrassed about this but...Dan was offering so why not accept?.

Dan kissed Phil's jaw line and moved so he was straddling his friend. Dan grabbed Phil's hand moving it and replaced with his own hand massaging him through his pj's

Phil gasped slightly but soon moaned softly, bucking his hips into Dan's touch slightly. this felt way to good for him to care about how embarrassing this was.

Dan tugged on Phil's pants. He then lent down, kissing Phil's collar bone and ground there crotches together. Dan moaned a little, getting hard.

Phil groaned softly, grinding back against Dan. he was desperate for any kind of friction. "D-Dan" he whimpered quietly, tipping his head back in pleasure.

Dan sat back up slipping his hand into Phil's boxers immediately taking him into his hand. Dan pumped Phil slowly building up speed.

Phil moaned as his breathing got slightly heavier. he gripped the bed sheets lightly. he never knew Dan doing this to him could feel so good.

Dan took his hand out of Phil's boxers sliding them all the way to his ankles. Dan leant forward pulling on the string for his lamp. It came on blinding him for a moment then he adjusted to the light " I want to see you" Dan explained running his fingers lightly across Phil's lips softly.

Phil shuddered, gazing at Dan with begging eyes "p-please.."

Dan shuffled down so his lips were a few centimetres from Phil's erect member. Dan took Phil's tip in experimentally then looked up at Phil winking as he dipped his tongue in Phil's slit licking up pre-cum.

Phil gasped slightly then moaned. he thrust his hips up, blushing deeply.

Dan placed a hand on Phil's thigh holding him down while massaging his hip. Dan deep throated Phil moaning slightly himself.

"D-Dan" he groaned loudly, attempting to keep his hips down. he panted heavily as he shut his eyes. this was amazing.

Dan pulled off Phil and crawled up to Phil giving him a kiss. " top or bottom" Dan asked in a whisper

Phil bit his lip as he blushed "are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked softly, gazing into Dan's eyes.

"you have no idea how badly I've wanted to do this " Dan said giving Phil a kiss full of passion " do you?" Dan asked

"yes, so badly" he half whined as he pulled Dan back onto his lips, quickly slipping his tongue into Dan's mouth. All doubt he had about this now disappearing.

Dan kissed Phil back before pulling away panting. " top or bottom?" Dan asked again, kissing Phil's neck softly.

"..fuck me, please" he blushed deeply then smirked slightly "does that answer your question?"

Dan nodded reaching into the bed side table pulling out lube. "do I need to stretch you ?" Dan asked opening lube

"it's been a while but...I'll be fine" he reassured is friend, blushing deeply.

Dan nodded lathering himself in lube. Dan pushed Phil's legs to his chest positioning himself and pushed his tip in Phil waiting for the okay.

Phil nodded slowly, squirming slightly as he felt Dan pushing into him.

Dan pushed in half way then pulled out and pushed all the way in moaning. " Phil you're so tight!" Dan moaned loudly.

"and you're fucking huge" he mumbled, pushing his hips against Dan slightly. it hurt like hell but he knew it would get better soon.

Dan smirked as he started to thrust in and out of Phil building up a rhythm. Dan could feel Phil relax so Dan thrusted harder searching for Phil's prostate.

Phil moaned loudly "t-there again, please" he begged as he wrapped his legs around Dan's waist.

Dan thrusted back into the same spot moaning loudly as Phil clenched around him. Dan continually pounded into Phil grunting

"f-fuck..." he grunted loudly. he threw his head back, panting harshly. "D-Dan, I..I'm"

Dan nodded in agreement. As he could feel the familiar warm feeling spread threw out his body as he hit Phil's prostate one last time before he came with a high pitched scream still thrusting into Phil riding out his orgasm

Phil also came with a low groan as he panted heavily. he lay his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes as he attempted to catch his breath.

Dan smiled softly as he pulled out of Phil then flopped down beside his friend on the bed "like that?" he asked smirking.

Phil blushed a dark shade of red "maybe" he whispered then smiled, quickly hugging Dan.

Dan hugged him back tightly. "hey, Phil"

"hmm?" Phil answered, closing his eyes.

"you're the best teddy bear ever"


End file.
